


On The Run

by AaronAmpora



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Youtubers
Genre: But it's Minecraft, Character Death, Death loop, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Manhunt - Freeform, Poisoning, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Respawn Mechanics, The Crimson, Whump, Wilderness Survival, death with respawn, prank gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaronAmpora/pseuds/AaronAmpora
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo always talked about running away together, but what if this time they don’t have a choice?After a prank gone wrong puts George in a death loop and sets a furious Dream on the boy’s trail, they are forced to go on the run, fleeing into the wilderness of the Dream SMP. Tired, scared and hungry, they have to decide if they should leave the server to save their own skins, or stay and try to find a way to help George while half the whitelist is hunting them down.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	On The Run

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few warnings: This fic may get bumped up to a mature rating at some point because I plan to get kinda heavy with it, mostly in the whump department, so in the future there may end up being a decent amount of graphic gore and other unpleasantness.  
> Also, I haven't decided if there will be shipping in this or not, if I do add it, it'll be very mild.

Silence prevailed in the dimly lit streets of New L’Manburg as a lone figure slid from one shadow to the next, their hunched shoulders and rapidly shifting attention made it clear they didn’t want to be followed. They walked quickly, their soft shoes barely making a whisper of noise over the fresh wooden planks, and even less on the grass as they moved to solid ground, staying close to the path, but not on it as they moved towards the Dream SMP lands.

Despite their caution and attempts to keep to the shadows, someone still saw them. President Tubbo stood in his office, watching the familiar figure move through the night, letting out a sigh that held so many emotions, one would be hard pressed to pick just one. He slowly closed his sky blue eyes, a war going on inside his mind as he ran slender, slightly trembling fingers through his wavy, pale blond hair.

“What are you doing…?” The words were so soft they barely breached the silence and Tubbo shook his head for a moment before once again opening his eyes, glancing to the last place he’d spotted the figure. Gentle affection warmed his exhausted face, softening some of the lines that marred it, and a small smile tugged at his lips as he turned away from the glass.

“You idiot…”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this is so short, it's just the prologue, chapter one should be coming soon and it'll hopefully be around 2k words.
> 
> I'm mostly just posting this to get some feedback on the idea and see if people are interested in the story premise, so please leave a comment and/or kudos if you're interested!


End file.
